Today's mobile apparatuses provide wide variety of services using plurality of radio networks. Typically, users of the mobile apparatuses use the services in various circumstances, also when moving around. When moving around using the mobile apparatus with an active service requiring a data connection to a radio network, a problem of a limited radio signal operating range may exist.
Achieving disruption free connectivity with radio technologies that are not designed for mobility may be troublesome. For example, non-cellular radio technologies such as Wi-Fi may not have a centralized radio network controller to provide handovers between access points. For example walking ten meters may change Wi-Fi reception from excellent to very poor. Handovers are normally done based on signal strength but Wi-Fi reception changes too rapidly and unexpectedly to allow this. For example, walking with an ongoing Skype (IP) call with a Wi-Fi connection is very risky as the call might be dropped at any time. This problem is especially difficult in cases where the handover is not performed between two commonly managed Wi-Fi access points.